


Moving In

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Dallas Stars, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After Jim Lites calls out Jamie and Tyler, the both of them take it quite hard. Harder than they realize. But it prompts Jamie to ask Tyler something, something that Jamie had never dreamed of asking.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So very sorry for the extreme lack of stories. I've been on a personal leave, trying to find my muse again and it's starting to come back. Very very slowly. Managed to crank this one out so this is for all you wonderful people, both old friendships and new ones.
> 
> I'm always going to love me some Bennguin but I've gotten into Boeser and Pettersson now so I have two dynamic duos to work with!! And Jordie....never ever forget that bearded fluffball!!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

One day, in early October as the season had just gotten started and was a couple of games in, Tyler was at home, relaxing and watching TV in his living room, with Gerry cuddled up and laying on top of Tyler and Marshall and Cash simply just laying on the floor. Content with their baby brother getting all the attention they were. They didn't mind. 

Marshall and Cash got all the love from their Uncle Jamie whenever he was around, which was a lot. From Jamie taking them for walks to play-wrestling with them out in the garden, they always loved their precious Jamie. Of course, Gerry loved his Jamie and Jamie loved Gerry and they had their moments too, including Jamie spoiling the hell out of him with doggie treats and hugs and kisses.

To sum it up, Marshall, Cash, and Gerry were pretty much Jamie's as well. And Tyler definitely had no problem with that. He loved it and was more than content with it.

Tyler had been fighting a bit of a headache for the majority of the day and was struggling to get up and go take an Advil but he was just too comfortable. Instead, he just moaned and muttered a quiet 'fuck' before he heard keys in the front door lock and the knob start to turn as the door opened.

It was Jamie, as he and Tyler had plans to hang out and just have a lazy evening at home, ordering take-out and just chilling out with the dogs and watching movies. Maybe a couple of horror movies, if Tyler could convince Jamie. Jamie HATED horror movies and the last one that he had seen had caused him to literally piss his pants, which had embarrassed himself so much.

That, and the shrieking like a girl which Jordie and Tyler still tease him about to this day. Not in a mean way, of course. They know Jamie is sensitive and what line to not cross.  
Marshall and Cash immediately had gotten up and made their way excitedly to the entrance of the living room where Jamie had just entered after removing his shoes and going in search of Tyler.

"Tyler? Buddy, you here? Oh hey boys, awww you want your cuddles. Can't forget those now can we? No we can't," Jamie laughed and began to coo in his baby soft voice with a soft lisp that just made Tyler want to turn into a puddle of goo.

After playing with Marshall and Cash for a few moments, Jamie turned his attention to Tyler and when he saw him lying on the couch with a hand over his eyes, trying to fend off that damn headache, Jamie immediately grew concerned and turned into Protective Jamie.

Jamie walked over to the couch and sat down in the armchair that was right by Tyler's end of the couch and leaned in towards him, gently putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder, squeezing it softly in reassurance.

"Hey, you okay? Tyler?" Jamie asked, worried as he gently removed Tyler's hand from over his eyes and peered down at Tyler, meeting his tired gaze. "Okay, you don't look alright. What's going on?"

Tyler sighed as he tried to sit up but Jamie's hand on his shoulder held him in place. That, and Jamie's determined and concerned look.

"Just this headache that started earlier today. I don't feel sick or anything...my head is just aching. It isn't a migraine or anything I think. Just one of those I get from time to time when I haven't...oh shit. Ooops," Tyler winced, knowing full well what could be responsible for his headache.

He had forgotten to eat today. How did he manage that? Jamie was already on him for not eating enough and being skinny and this surely was not going to go over well.

"'Haven't what Seggy? What did you not do?" Jamie insisted, having a feeling that what Tyler was about to tell him was not going to make him happy at all.  
And he was right.

"I haven't eaten at all today. I somehow....forgot to? I just realized it before you came and please please please don't kill me. Honest, I...I don't know it could have slipped my mind....just don't kill me," Tyler winced, preparing to be scolded or worse, yelled. Tyler was hoping that he would just be scolded because yelling would not be good for his head right now. And Jamie was smart enough to know that.

Sure enough, a deep frown appeared on Jamie's face and he just shook his head in frustration and disappointment rather than anger. He took his hand off Tyler's shoulder and went to stroke back Tyler's hair softly, something that he knew always calmed Tyler. 

"Seggy, seriously! I would never ever dream of killing you over something like forgetting to eat. Scolding yes but NOT anything else. And I can't scold you right now since you have a headache but what I CAN do is go get you some Advil and water and order a extra large pepperoni pizza and make sure you have 3 or 4 pieces. And I will also make up a salad too. So it's not entirely an unhealthy meal. Just because we have a couple of days off doesn't mean we get to be lazy. You, however, have an excuse so I'm just going to look after you for the time being and make sure you feel better. I'm hoping that forgetting to eat is just a one-off and not something that has happened before and you never told me.....please tell me that's not the case Ty," Jamie's voice suddenly took on a slightly begging tone, along with some worry and a tad bit of fright.

Jamie loved and cared about Tyler so much that he would do ANYTHING for him, fight for him, lay down his life for him, anything you could name Jamie would do in a heartbeat.  
Because it was Tyler. 

Tyler smiled weakly and moved his right hand to pat Jamie on his arm gently.

"No, honestly Jamie, this hasn't happened before. Not in a long time and certainly not when I first came here. May have happened once or twice back in Boston but that was because I was going through a tough time and I didn't have anyone there like you Jamie that gave a flying fuck about me. It's been ages though so I have been really good about it. I swear. Just with the season underway, keeping up with the dogs, and planning for my sisters visiting next week and keeping this place clean, I guess I just got too busy and that should not be an excuse because who forgets to eat? But I'm seriously so sorry..." Tyler was interrupted in his babbling by Jamie putting a single finger to Tyler's lips, a gentle interruption.

Jamie smiled softly, his dimples coming out whenever that famous smile appeared and ssshhed softly.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Tyler. No need to explain. I get it, I really do. I've been there myself, especially when I was young and coming into the league and Jordie and I were living together. There were days and moments when I forgot I had eaten and Jordie was always there, practically shoving food down my throat because he would always notice. Nothing got by him. And I'm hoping that I can be there for you whenever you feel overwhelmed or just down. Because I want to be there for you like Jordie was there for me. Nobody should ever be alone, especially you Tyler. Now how about I go get that Advil and order that gigantic ass pizza and I will make that salad? Sound good? It better. I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know. You just sit and relax okay? Let your Jamie take care of you," Jamie smiled at Tyler, as he got up and headed to the kitchen to get some Advil. "And Gerry will also take good care of you since he has made it pretty clear he isn't going anywhere either".

At the mention of his name, Gerry perked his head up and then put it back again, as Tyler gently rubbed his head softly, cooing and smiling softly.

Tyler grinned slightly as Jamie disappeared with a laugh and came back a few seconds later with an Advil and glass of water and helped Tyler take it. He put the glass back on the small table next to couch and in between the coach and armchair and went back into the kitchen the order the huge pizza from the place that they always ordered from.

Tyler heard Jamie ordering the pizza and within seconds was back in the living room again, sitting down on the floor right beside Tyler. Tyler was about to protest that he go sit in the chair but Jamie just shook his head no, smiling.

"Nah, I'm fine. Maybe when my ass gets sore I will but for now I just want to be right next to my boyfriend, looking after him. That's what matters. I just want to make sure you feel better and not skip eating again. If have to glue myself to you to make sure that doesn't happen again, well, I'm all for it. You promise to never do this again? I know you didn't mean for it to happen but it has to do with your health Seggy and that concerns me, let alone scares me. Promise me?" Jamie looked up at Tyler, so much worry and concern in those beautiful cow eyes that it made Tyler feel so much better already.

Well, and the Advil.

Tyler was so helpless to those beautiful, brown, doe-like eyes of Jamie's that he felt, at times like right now, that was melting into them, being pulled in by Jamie's beautiful pureness and sweetness. He could never lie or say no to Jamie....well, he has tried but Jamie has seen right through it. Nothing got by Jamie.  
Absolutely nothing at all.

"I promise Jamie. I promise. Honestly. I shouldn't have let this happen but I did. I will be smarter from now on. Besides, I quite like the idea of you gluing yourself to my side to keep an eye on me. Might keep me in check because I'm such a naughty boy," Tyler teased, grinning widely as Jamie laughed and playfully leaned in to give Tyler a kiss on the forehead before pulling back to gaze fondly into his eyes.

"No....you're not. Sly as a fox maybe but not naughty. Not you, not my Tyler Seguin. But yeah that's what I want to hear and I feel better hearing it from you. With me around, you will always be fed and looked after. If I have to move in here.....uh....well....ah shit...." Jamie was blushing red in embarrassment, realizing that he had gotten ahead of himself.

When Jamie had turned his head away, Tyler's hand had reached out to gently take hold of Jamie's chin and turn him back around to face him, a sly yet sympathetic look on his face.

"I would love that very much, Jam-Jam. I would love that A LOT actually. Keep me in check and everything in order. Make sure I always get fed, never lose sleep, I have everything when we go away....sounds really good to me. I'm sure Marshall, Cash, and Gerry wouldn't mind that either, would you boys? Your precious Jamie being here ALL the time permanently?" Tyler cooed, the dogs beginning to bark excitedly, as if they sensed what they had just been told.

Marshall and Cash both laid their hands down on Jamie's lap, panting excitedly as they climbed all over the laughing Jamie, giggling as the dogs licked him all over. Tyler laughed in amusement; those dogs were pretty much his version of having kids and now that Jamie was going to move in, the dogs were going to have two dogs.

Lucky rascals indeed.

"Ookay then. That's settled then. Not like it was going to take much anyway," Jamie teased, leaning over to rest against Tyler's forehead, the both of them closing their eyes and breathing in the other's essence.

"I love you Jamie. So much. I don't want to know what I would do without you, I really don't. I was mess in Boston before meeting you but this kind of without you is different. I need you in my life and if you weren't here....well, it would be scary and who knows what it would all be like if you weren't here," whispered Tyler, his nose brushing softly against Jamie's, their eyes opening, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Let's hope we never have to. Being with you suits me fine. So. Very. Fine. Let's keep it that way eh?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few months later, it was the end of January 2019, and the Stars were on the start of their bye week at the All-Star Break, 11 days without a game, if you could believe it. Jamie had gone to see a playoff NFL game with some old friends of his while Tyler had gone to Scottsdale to catch up with friends he hadn't seen in forever. Both of them had texted the shit out of each other, texting what seemed like every 5 seconds, which amused all of their friends but making them happy as well to see that Jamie and Tyler were together and happy.

Jamie and Tyler had returned a couple of days ago and were getting ready to return to team practices and it was now the middle of a Texas night and Jamie was deep asleep beside Tyler, who was currently wide awake and on his side, turned away from Jamie.

Tyler had just woken up because a few things were bugging him. One of which was the fact the the Stars had treated him and Jamie like shit lately and it had stung more than Tyler had let on. He had kept the hurt well-hidden...until just now. The middle of the night, or extremely early in the morning. Why now, of all the times?

The second was an idea that he was hoping to run by Jamie but Tyler was nervous how to bring it up, even though Jamie would be more than fine with it. Still, it made him nervous because it wasn't everyday that he could tell someone what he was going to tell Jamie. It was a big step, what he was going to talk to Jamie about.

And the other was the fact that Tyler's birthday was fast approaching and that meant another year older. Ugh. 

Tyler had just lain awake for almost 20 minutes, listening to Jamie's gentle breathing that had a slight snore to it before realizing that he wasn't getting back to sleep at this rate. He decided to go downstairs and watch TV and have some tea, hoping that would soothe him back to sleep.

He carefully removed himself from the bed and stood up, laying the covers back up so that the sheets wouldn't get cold and wake Jamie up. Tyler smiled at Jamie, illuminated brightly by the moonlight streaming in through the window. God, Jamie was just a beautiful sight.

Tyler very quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom, very slowly through the dark because he wasn't a vampire or any other supernatural creature with night vision. But he did know the way through his own house and he did manage to find his way very slowly and very carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen, turning on a soft kitchen lamp that didn't give off too much light but was just lit enough to see.

Tyler put the kettle on before taking out a mug and then made his way to the living room to watch some TV. He didn't know what shit was on in the dead of night but hopefully something that could make him sleepy again. He didn't turn on any lights, choosing to just turn the TV on and let the glow of the TV screen illuminate the room. He kept the volume on very low so the noise wouldn't wake Jamie or the dogs.

When the kettle finished boiling, Tyler went to make his tea and make his way back to the living room and sit down with a sigh on the couch, flipping through the channels, looking for something worthwhile to watch. He came across Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (meh, not for Jar Jar, thank you), Sherlock Holmes (the British TV show with Benedict Cumberbatch...might come back to it if nothing else is on) and oh boy, Titanic.

And it was at the part where Jack's death scene was approaching.

Tyler started to sniffle just as Rose was pleading for Jack to wake up and he just wasn't. 

"Damn it Jack, why? WHY?" Tyler muttered, his eyes watering and tears just dripping down his face. This movie just killed him, it really did. It was a real life event and people were ripped apart from their families so that obviously was more than enough to rip at his heart strings.

That was the moment a soft hand clasped down gently on Tyler's right shoulder, causing him to jump just a teeny bit as he glanced up and saw Jamie's worried but sleepy eyes gazing at him in the light of the tv. 

"Hey, what's the matter? Is everything alright? I woke up to go pee and you weren't there. Got a bit worried and a bit scared. Don't like feeling like that," Jamie murmured, walking around the side of the couch and sat down right beside Tyler, their thighs touching. Jamie grabbed the heavy blanket on the back of the couch and placed it top of the both of them so that they could be kept warm in the coolness of the night.

Jamie brought his arm around Tyler protectively and brought in him close to his warm body, letting Tyler's head rest against Jamie's chest and using one hand to stroke Tyler's hair in the only way that Tyler loved. 

Tyler only allowed himself to touch his hair obviously and Jamie. That was all whom was permitted. Absolutely nobody else. That was it.

"Tyler? It's okay, really. Whatever is going on, we can deal with it. But you have to tell me what's bugging you and I know that there is. You can't fool me. Never have and never will. I know you too well. What is it?" Jamie had a gentle pleading tone to his voice, which meant that he was worried more than usual. "And don't use Titanic as an excuse. You've seen this so many times you can quote the entire movie."

Tyler smirked at that comment because it was true. Taking a deep breath, he started on his confession.

"Well, this whole shit storm with Lite calling us horseshit hit harder than I thought it would. I mean, look at what happened to me in Boston. You would think I can handle another 'let's pick on Tyler' storm right? I have feelings too, that's what everyone seems to be forgetting. I'm a human being, I'm not a robot like all these idiots think I am. I know I can be better and I will be but it just seems to be just you and me against the world Jamie and I can feel myself breaking. I'm trying to be strong like you Jamie, to make you even more proud of me but I can feel myself shattering and I'm scared. I'm better than this. It's....j-just not fair," Tyler started to sniffle and this was NOT Titanic's doing this time.

Jamie's heart just tore itself in two as Tyler dug his head in against Jamie's chest, letting out the tears that he had been holding in for so long. Tears sprung to Jamie's own eyes as well and he didn't even bother trying to hide them. There was no point. 

Jamie sniffled as well, prompting Tyler to raise his head and gaze at Jamie in confusion and worry. He raised his hand to Jamie's cheek to brush back a tear just as it started to trickle down his cheek and Jamie did the same, lifting a thumb to brush back a single tear of Tyler's.

"Jamie?" was all Tyler got out as Jamie gulped and prepared to begin.

"Tyler, I am so proud. I'm proud of you to the moon and back and back up there to beyond. There is nothing that you could do that would make me think any less. This hasn't been easy for me and I've tried to hide like you have and I knew something was bugging you and I should have guessed that was what it was. What Lite said broke me, Tyler, it broke me, but because I'm captain, I've got expectations to be a strong leader and just be classy about it. When the truth really is....is that this whole saga, from the supposed rumors that they didn't want to sign me after I won the Art Ross to people calling for me to be let go....this has hurt me far more than I thought it ever would. But I'm ever so glad that you're here at my side Tyler because I don't know what I would do without you throughout all of this. I really don't. And it's a scary image that I just want to just forget about. Because this...you and me....that's what matter. That's what really and truly matters the most. If there is anything positive that has come out of this shit show, it's that you are at my side. I know I put on a strong facade but deep down...I am hurt by all of this. But you, Tyler, and your crazy dogs make it so much better. To make it worth going through all of this. It's something to remember.

"I know it's not fair, especially with how Boston treated you but I promise you that if they say or do anything else to you, they will have to go through me to get to you. What did you say when you first arrived in Dallas after the trade, 'we're gonna prove them wrong'? That's what we're going to do. And if that's not enough...well fuck that. And fuck them," Jamie ended with a satisfied smirk, taking pride that his speech seemed to have sparked Tyler again.

"Getting better with your words Chubbs. You've come a long way since we first met and I arrived here in 2013. Well said Jamie. Very well said. But if you were feeling like shit about all of this you could have come to me and talked about it. You tell me to do that and why shouldn't it be any different for you? Same things apply. I'm still working on that and you are too so we can work on it together okay? Alright then. I'm just as proud of you, to the stars and I'm beyond. You're the best captain, the best friend anyone can ever ever, and just the most loyal person anyone else could have in their life. And there is one other thing that you are, that you seem to be missing. Something that can't be forgotten," Tyler reached out to touch Jamie on his nose with his nose, making a 'boop' noise as he did so.

Tyler smiled softly as Jamie gazed at him in curiousity and wonder, his eyes asking the question,

"And what is that Tyler?"

Clutching even tighter to Jamie who returned the embrace so that Jamie and Tyler looked like a cocoon, Tyler leaned in to kiss Jamie on the lips, lingering there and soaking in the beauty that is Jamie before pulling back and gazing at Jamie with the most love that anyone could have fill them.

"My boyfriend. The best boyfriend in the world. That's who you are Jamie Benn and don't you ever forget that!"


End file.
